Kiss A Girl
by whyshedisappeared
Summary: As Deacon performs a new song about his relationship with Rayna, he recalls the moments that got them where they are today.
So my last story was written as Rayna writing and performing a song, this one will kinda be like that one but for Deacon. Deacon performs a song that he's written and memories flood his brain as he sings the words. This one is also AU for the most part. Italics are going to be the song. Once again I don't own the characters or the song; they belong to their rightful owners.

Kiss a Girl

Deacon was getting ready to perform a set at the Beverley, he was going to perform a new song that he had written about his relationship with Rayna and how one simple event in your life can change it.

"How are y'all doing tonight?!" He asked the crowd and was met with an eruption of applause. "Well in that case let's get tonight started with a new one!" Deacon announced as he started playing the opening chords on his guitar.

 _So you meet her outside the club  
And neither one of you is looking for love  
Everybody's leaving  
She gives you her number  
Think you might call her  
It's just another in the long line of lonely hearts_

Deacon had just walked out of the club he was playing at when he caught a girl with strawberry blonde hair leaning against the wall catch his eye.

"What's someone like you doing out here all alone?"

"Was just trying to call someone, what about you?"

"Just finished playing, figured I could use some fresh air." He said with a shrug.

"Wait that was you playing?! You were amazing, I wish I could play guitar like that!"

"Ha thanks! So what's your story? You just someone who lives in music city that cant play guitar or are you a singer I haven't heard of?" Deacon asked suddenly intrigued by this mystery girl's story.

"A singer, I just got signed a record deal actually" Rayna replied with a smirk. "So what's YOUR story? Amazing guitar player just playing for the hell of it or are you in band" she asked running her fingers through her hair.

"Just a guitar player looking to make ends meet, and if you're a singer how come I haven't heard you before?" Deacon said with a shrug and put his hands in his pockets.

"You got a pen?" Rayna asked suddenly. Deacon reached in his pocket looking for the one he had in there and gave it to her. Before he knew what was happening she was grabbing his arm and writing her name and number on his arm and kissing his cheek before walking away with a smirk.

 _You turn around to say goodbye  
everything else you ever felt  
Feels like a lie  
Then your eyes meet  
and everything changes  
You can't remember your own name_

Deacon quickly turned around to yell goodbye to her, while doing so his eyes met her sparkling ones and in that moment he knew he needed to call her and find out more about her.

 _And it's cherry red sweet, boy  
You don't you're gonna change your world  
When you kiss a girl_

He remembered their first kiss vividly, they had been writing out by the river in east Nashville. She had just put on the cherry chap stick she was always wearing, that made her lips look so damn kissable and was going on about how they should change one of the lyrics in the chorus. He just nodded his head and leaned into kiss her catch her off guard, she was shocked at first but quickly melted into the kiss, and Deacon knew he would never be able to kiss someone that wasn't Rayna because that kiss had just turned his world upside down.

 _Then it's roses, roller coasters and panama city  
A million tan bodies  
None of them are as pretty_

It was soon after their first kiss that Rayna had asked him to join her band and come on tour with her. Their first stop had been in Panama City right near the boardwalk. The night before their first show Deacon had talked Rayna into going onto one of the roller coasters with him even though he knew her fear of heights. She squeezed his hand so hard he wondered if he'd be able to play guitar the next night. After they had rode the roller coaster Deacon suggested they take a walk on the beach knowing that couldn't hurt his hand. He noticed as they walked along the beach that she seemed distant.

"What's wrong Ray?" he asked pulling her closer to him.

"How come you're with me when you could be with one of them? They're also so tan and perfect, while I'm pasty white" she questioned with a frown.

"Darlin' I don't even notice them anymore. They could never be as gorgeous as you are. You could be as white as a piece of paper or as red as a lobster and I would still love you" He said before tilting her head up and kissing her.

"You love me?" she whispered into the kiss.

"I sure do" He said before kissing her again.

Rayna was shocked the next night when she saw a dozen roses sitting on the vanity in her dressing room. She lifted the small card out of it and a smile light up her face as she read it; None of those could ever compare to you, Love Deacon.

 _Sundresses scattered on the hardwood floor  
And it's not your bathroom anymore_

The week Rayna moved in with him had been an adventure to say the least. The amount of clothes she brought with her was enough to fill a department store. Deacon was pretty sure she didn't own half as much as what Rayna had not including all the shoes. Then there was all the make up and hair supplies she had brought. Deacon didn't know what half the stuff did for her hair but knew that it wasn't just his bathroom anymore but he didn't mind at all having her there to take up every inch of it!

 _You think you're gonna faint at the justice of the peace_

Deacon was sure he was about 5 seconds from passing out when he saw Rayna walking down the aisle. He still couldn't believe that she had said yes when he asked her to marry him out of the blue one afternoon after sound check. That had been one of the most nerve wracking and surprising days of his life but he knew he wouldn't change a single thing about that day because he wouldn't be here right now standing in front of Rayna about to marry her.

 _You wake up next to her  
The sun rises in the east  
And it's sleepy and warm, boy  
You don't know you're gonna change your world  
When you kiss a girl_

Deacon always seemed to wake up before Rayna and always as the sun was coming up. It happened everyday just like clockwork, and just like clockwork Deacon would just lay there looking at her sleeping peacefully and think back to the day outside the club when he met her and to the day he kissed her for the first time. The days that Rayna Jaymes turned his world upside down in the best way possible.

 _She knows what you're thinking  
Before you can think it  
Says she's not thirsty when she takes yours and drinks it_

"Don't even think about it Deacon!" Rayna said as she got ready for the outing Deacon had planned for the day.

"Think about what?" He asked confused

"you're watching me get dressed like i'm a piece of meat in front of a lion, which means you're gonna want sex and it's not happening right now babe"

"I was not thinking about sex!"

"Maybe not yet but you would've been soon" she said with a smile.

"Ray, do you want a bottle of water for the car ride?" Deacon asked as he finished getting things ready for their outing.

"No, I'm fine. I'm not thirsty."

"You're sure? It's kinda a long ride up to where we're going."

"I'm sure!" she said with a smile as she grabbed the bottle Deacon had open on the counter and took a sip. Deacon saw her and just rolled his eyes with a laugh while grabbing another bottle of water for the car ride.

 _She's an angel from heaven, stubborn as hell  
And she knows all your secrets but she'll never tell_

He loved Rayna to the moon and back but god could she be stubborn! He had only suggested they make a small change to the setlist and include the newest song they wrote, but she had thrown a fit about how they were keeping it the way it had been for the tour so far and refused to change anything. Yes she was an angel to work with most of the times but other times he just couldn't deal with her stubbornness.

Rayna knew every little thing about him, just like he did with her. She knew his deepest darkest secrets to the first thing that happened when she wasn't with him. He was lucky that she was his best friend and wife because he knew that no matter how hard times would get for them, she would never tell a single soul.

 _A few ups, a few downs, makeups and fights_

Of course Rayna and Deacon had fights what married couple didn't? especially one that felt things so deeply like they did. Sure they always made up no matter how hard they got, like the one where Rayna through him out after he had been out drinking for nearly a whole day or the one where they nearly got divorced because of a tabloid story that had been leaked about their history that only they thought they knew.

 _She wakes you up in the middle of the night  
And she says it's time_

Rayna hadn't been sleeping well the past couple nights due to the position of the baby and how uncomfortable she was in every way she tried to sleep. This particular night Rayna had actually fallen asleep for a solid hour before she was awaken with the worst pain she had ever felt in her life. She didn't know whether to smile because she knew her baby was coming soon or cry in agony, instead she opted for waking up Deacon.

"Deacon!" she practically yelled while shaking him to wake up.

"Ray what's wrong?!" he asked rolling over to face her and find out what her shaking him awake was all about.

"It's time babe. Maddie wants to meet us" she said with a small smile as a sharp pain ripped through her body.

 _You hear that baby cry  
And you finally realize the reason why  
You kissed some girl  
Oh, you kiss a girl_

Deacon knew he would never forget the sound of hearing Maddie cry for the first time or the look on Rayna's face when she saw their daughter for the first time. As he looked down at his wife holding their little girl he thought back to that night only a few years ago when he met Rayna outside the club and that warm day in East Nashville where he kissed her for the first time.

 _You kissed the girl_

As he sang the last line with a smile on his face he thought back to just this morning where he kissed her good morning before having breakfast with their girls.

"Thank Y'all so much!" Deacon said as he exited the stage. As he walked off he noticed Rayna leaning up against the wall clapping for him. He placed his guitar in the case before walking over to her.

"So you kissed some girl huh?" she said pushing his shoulder gently.

"Something like that." He said with a smile.

"well she must be pretty special to have a song written for her" Rayna said wrapping her arms around his neck.

"Oh she's special alright and i'm gonna kiss that girl right now" Deacon said before leaning down and capturing her lips in a slow kiss.

The song is Kiss A Girl by Tim McGraw. Thanks for reading it and please review it if you'd like!


End file.
